bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rounds (judbuds conception)
these are rounds. judbuds ones. you are free to do rounds and comments that have a /, but rounds that arent mentioned cannot be done. Rounds 1. 20 red bloons. (comment: welcome to BTD6! this version adds a TON of new features, and the rest is just awesomeness.) 2. 30 red bloons (Pop pop) 3. 10 blue bloons (ah, good ol blue bloons....) 4. 15 blue bloons, 30 red bloons. 5. 20 greens (green thumb.) 6. 30 greens 7. 40 greens (you might want to upgrade now....) 8. 10 yellows 9. 5 pinks (roses are red, violets are blue, pink bloons are purple, and so is poo. Wait, what?) 10. 10 pinks (I am stinky pinky orangy blue.) BONUS ROUND! 100 red bloons (each 11 rounds, there is a bonus one!) 11. 5 purple bloons. (i see you saw the new bloon? 12. 12 purple bloons, 5 pink bloons. (MOAR speed) 13. 2 blacks, 2 whites. (Black n' white n' black n' white) 14. 2 zebra (watch out! ranbow next round!) 15. 1 rainbow (HA!) 16. 5 leads (you might want to stock up on bombs this round....) 17. 5 daels (TROLOLOL! no lead-popping here!) 18. 3 rainbow (Colorcolorcolorcolor) 19. 1 TFBIW with 1/2 stats (zoom...) 20. 10 rainbow (Rainbows are pretty.) 21. 5 clay bloon (you might not want to hit these with a heat atack...) BONUS ROUND! 100 blues (each bonus round gives the next teir up!) 22. 10 clay bloons. 23. 40 Orange Bloon (Zathus' Conception)s (Like those orange bloons did ya?(NOTE: rainbow bloons ONLY carry oranges from this round on!)) 24. 1 TFBIW (this guy is getting annoying...) 25. 3 TFBIWs (Zim, zam, zoom!) 26. 40 speedy orange bloons (speedy for the win!) 27. 40 speedy regen orange bloons (Is it just me or is this familiar...) 28. 40 speedy regen camo orange bloons (its IS familiar!) 29. 6 ceramic bloons (MWHAHAHAHA!!!!) 30. 1 Mini M.O.A.B. (BTD) with 1/2 stats (first "boss" coming up!) 31. 10 ceramic bloons 32. 12 ceramic bloons 33. 30 rainbow bloons 34. 30 speedy rainbows (deja vu..) 35. 1 Mini MOAB (MINI MOAB MADNESS!) 36. 200 leads (Speaking of heavy...Your old "friend" is coming up in a few rounds.) 37. 120 speedy leads (wow. Paradox.) 38. 80 speedy speedy leads (leads with 4x speed) (wow. Anather paradox.) 39. 40 speedy speedy speedy leads (8x speed) (The Mini MOAB still owns you.) 40. 7 mini MOABs 41. 7 mini MOABs with 1.5x stats (the next round is the answer to life, the universe and everything.) 42. 5 mini MOABs with 2.1x stats (1/2 of 42 will have to do.) 43. 1 MOAB (ahh, the Mother Of All bloons..I mean, Massive Ornary Air Blimp.) 44. 1 MOAB with 2x stats 45. 5 MOABs 46. 100 speedy regen camo ceramics (Speedy, regen, camo!!!) 47. 50 speedy speedy regen regen (regen once per second) camo camo (invisible UNLESS the tower is seeing camo from being placed/scanner) Ceramics 48. 70 speedy speedy regen regen camo camo ceramics 49. 10 MOABs 50. 1 BFB (here comes a boss battle. Beware the Brutal Flying Behemoth.) 51. 1 BFB with 1.1x stats 52. 30 Mini MOABs 53. 1 BFB with 1.3x stats 54. 1 nuke bloon (better have a strong defence if you wanna die. Wait, what?) 55. 15 MOABs (BOOM! That was the nuke bloon.) 56. 2 BFBs 57. 2 BFBs with 1.1x stats 58. 20 MOABs 59. 25 MOABs 60. 70 Mini MOABs 61. 200 camo ceramic bloons, 30 MOABs, 200 camo ceramic bloons 62. 500 Camo Regen Speedy ceramic bloons 63. 10 speedy MOABs 64. 15 speedy MOABs 65. DDT without immune to sharp/bombs (Prepare for a battle you will never forget.) 66. 20 speedy MOABs (Like that-Hey, wait, how did you survive that DDT?) 67. DDT with immune to sharp objects 68. DDT with immune to bombs 69. 40 speedy MOABs (you will not like whats coming...) 70. DDT (FULL POTENITAL!) 71. 10 speedy BFBs (EHHH??) 72. 15 speedy BFBs with 1.1 stats 73. 1 red bloon with 10,000 HP, moves at 1/3 the speed of a ZOMG, and contains 500 everliving red bloons with 10 HP (SUPERPOWERED RED BLOON!!!!!!) 74. the red bloon from round 73 with 12,500 HP 75. ZOMG (here he comes. The ZOMG. He will crush you.) TBC Category:Pre-round Comments Category:Round Lists